prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lethal Lockdown Match
This match is similar to the WarGames match utilized in WCW, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's Lethal Lockdown consists of a single ring enclosed by a steel cage with two teams facing off with each other. The staggered entry system is identical, but weapons are permitted and are even provided. When all competitors have entered the ring, a roof is lowered onto the top of the cage, with various weapons hanging from it. Victory can be attained by pinfall or submission. This match became a staple of TNA's Lockdown pay-per-view every April. Match History *Lockdown 2005 (Orlando, Florida) **Team Nash (B.G. James, Diamond Dallas Page and Sean Waltman) defeated Team Jarrett (Jeff Jarrett, Monty Brown and The Outlaw) *Lockdown 2006 (Orlando, Florida) **Sting's Warriors (Sting, A.J. Styles, Ron Killing and Rhino) defeated Jarrett's Army (Jeff Jarrett, Scott Steiner and America's Most Wanted (Chris Harris and James Storm)) (with Gail Kim and Jackie Gayda) *Lockdown 2007 (Saint Charles, Missouri) **Team Angle (Kurt Angle, Samoa Joe, Rhino, Sting and Jeff Jarrett) defeated Team Cage (Christian Cage, A.J. Styles, Scott Steiner, Abyss and Tomko) (with James Mitchell) *Lockdown 2008 (Lowell, Massachusetts) **Team Cage (Christian Cage, Matt Morgan, Kevin Nash, Rhino and Sting) defeated Team Tomko (Tomko, A.J. Styles, Team 3D (Brother Ray and Brother Devon), and James Storm) (with Jackie Moore) *Lockdown 2009 (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) **Team Jarrett (Jeff Jarrett, Samoa Joe, A.J. Styles, and Christopher Daniels) defeated Team Angle/Main Event Mafia (Kurt Angle, Scott Steiner, Booker T, and Kevin Nash) (with Sharmell) *No Surrender 2009 Orlando, Florida **Beer Money Inc. (James Storm and Robert Roode) and Team 3D (Brother Devon and Brother Ray) defeated The Main Event Mafia (Booker T and Scott Steiner) and The British Invasion (Brutus Magnus and Doug Williams) (with Rob Terry) *Lockdown 2010 (St. Louis, Missouri) **Team Hogan (Abyss, Rob Van Dam, Jeff Jarrett and Jeff Hardy) defeated Team Flair (Sting, James Storm, Robert Roode and Desmond Wolfe) *Bound for Glory VI (Daytona Beach, Florida) **E.V. 2.0 (Tommy Dreamer, Raven, Rhino, Sabu and Stevie Richards) (with Mick Foley) defeated Fortune (A.J. Styles, Kazarian, Matt Morgan, James Storm and Robert Roode) (with Ric Flair) *Lockdown 2011 (Cincinnati, Ohio) **Fortune (Christopher Daniels, Kazarian, Robert Roode and James Storm) defeated Immortal (Ric Flair, Abyss, Bully Ray and Matt Hardy) *Lockdown 2012 (Nashville, Tennessee) **Team Garett (Garett Bischoff, Austin Aries, A.J. Styles, Mr. Anderson and Rob Van Dam) defeated Team Eric (Eric Bischoff, Gunner, Bully Ray, Christopher Daniels and Kazarian) *Lockdown 2013 (San Antonio, Texas) **Team TNA (Sting, Magnus, Samoa Joe, James Storm and Eric Young) defeated Aces & Eights (Devon, Mr. Anderson, Knox, D.O.C. and Garett Bischoff) *TNA One Night Only; Hardcore Justice III (Lowell, Massachusetts) **Team Angle (Kurt Angle, Samoa Joe, James Storm and Abyss) defeated Team Roode (Bobby Roode, Bro Mans (Robbie E and Jessie Godderz) and Magnus) *Lockdown 2014 (Miami, Florida) **Team MVP (Montel Vontavious Porter, The Wolves (Davey Richards and Eddie Edwards) and Willow the Wasp) defeated Team Dixie (Bobby Roode, Austin Aries and The BroMans (Robbie E and Jessie Godderz) (with DJ Z, Rockstar Spud and Dixie Carter) *Lockdown 2015 (New York City, New York) **Team Angle (Kurt Angle, Austin Aries, Gunner and Bobby Lashley) defeated Beat Down Clan (MVP, Samoa Joe, Low Ki and Kenny King) *''Impact Wrestling'' - September 16, 2015 **Team TNA (Drew Galloway, Bram, The Wolves (Davey Richards & Eddie Edwards) and Bobby Lashley) defeated Team GFW (Jeff Jarrett, Chris Mordetzky, Eric Young, Brian Myers and Sonjay Dutt) *Lockdown 2016 (London, England) **The Dollhouse (Jade, Rebel & Marti Belle) defeated Gail Kim & Velvet Sky *''Impact Wrestling'' - September 29, 2016 **Team Lashley (Lashley, Drew Galloway, Mike Bennett & Maria) defeated Team EC3 (EC3, Moose, Aron Rex & Gail Kim) by submission Notable Moments One of the most notable moments was when A.J. Styles and James Storm climbed out and over the lowered roof and wrestled on the roof and A.J climbed a ladder up to the steel structures above which were about 50 feet in the air and came crashing down into Storm who was lying on a table zh:Lethal Lockdown Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Category:Matches Category:Match types